The Hybrid's Weakness
by Daisy96
Summary: That's when he saw her, making her way into the crowded bar; the customers parted for her like she was fire and no one could take their eyes off of her. From the way her chestnut coloured hair was pinned just to show enough of her fine neckline to her golden dress that made her skin glow and made people do a double take when she walked past just to make sure they weren't dreaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**

**20-11-2013**

Their moans could be heard throughout the building and he continued to thrust into her with such a force of passion and love that he rarely got to express with her. His hands glided up and over her body and along the contours of her gracious curves until they reached her rich chestnut coloured hair which elected more throated moans from his lover beneath him while she threaded her hands around his strong torso and pulled herself closer to him and wrapped one of her legs around his thrusting hips.

He would never get used to how well their bodies fitted together and formed as one; Klaus never believed in love or soul-mates but when it came to her it was hard to deny what was clearly in front of his eyes. He felt her walls clench around him as she neared her climax and he sped up the speeds of his thrusts to a near inhuman speed in order to join her in her completion.

"Oh, God! - God... Klaus, I going- I'm going to-." She arched her back as she screamed his name during her passion. The end of her sentence was cut off as her walls finally clenched around him and into an explosive orgasm that left her utterly speechless and panting for breath beneath him. This was the last push that Klaus needed and with one final, powerful thrust his joined her climax and collapsed on top to her as he filled her, his forehead touching hers as they panted for breath, both exhausted.

They both lay there for several moments while they try and catch their breathing, still connected with one another. It was moments like this when Klaus hated having to keep his love affair with his mate a secret from the rest of the world. But he knew that if she was ever discovered then she would be the number one target to use against Klaus. She was his biggest and only weakness. She never judged him for his actions and was always there for her even when his family wasn't.

Claudia finally got a hold of her senses and opened her eyes and was met with eyes that shone with happiness and love for her which she returned to him with equal pleasure. Claudia tugged on Klaus's neck till his lips met hers in a lazy kiss and all too soon he pulled away from her and gave her an affectionate smile. She was one of only a select few that got to see this loving and tender side of him instead of the heartless murderer that the world around them feared.

She turned her head to the side and nuzzled into his neck, kissing his tenderly; a wolf habit that she had picked up from Klaus over their time spent together. She heard a throaty chuckle escape his lips as they kissed her neck lovingly.

"I wish we could spend all day together like this." She said breaking the comfortable silence that had eclipsed them in their own sanctuary they had created for themselves. She already knew that all too soon he would be leaving her again not knowing when or if he would next be returning to her next.

With the silence broken Klaus pulled out of her, already regretting the loss of contact with his beloved. Gently, he moved to look at her and cupped her face with his hands. She tried to avoid eye contact knowing that the moment she did he would see the pain etched in her emotions.

"Claudia." Klaus said tenderly, straddling her waist to look down and saw the glint of a tear role down the side of her face. Klaus's heart broke seeing his mate cry, and seeing this made him feel guilt knowing that he was the one that had caused her such pain. He bent down and kissed away her tears before whispering words of love in her ears.

"Claudia, you know I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said sitting back as she finally met is crystal blue eyes. Slowly, Claudia nodded in acknowledgment to him. He sat back onto his knees and pulling her to him. Claudia felt safe in his arms and for the time being they forgot about the world around them and focused on each other.

"Be safe Nik, promise me." Claudia finally said and turned her head to look at his face. The corners of his lips smiled slightly at the comment made.

"When have I ever broken a promise to you, love?" He gazed into her deep honey coloured eyes lovingly before giving her a regretful smile and kissing her head. He placed her on the bed and got up as he began to dress in some of the clothes he kept here whenever he visited. He grabbed his jacket before looking back at Claudia who lay tangled in the sheets watching him with a frown. Klaus walked around the bed and crouched down till he was in her eye sight.

"I will come back to you, my love. Just as soon as I get my family back from that pesky Salvatore" He said with determination and hidden promise. He took the long chain that lay around her neck, never being removed and kissed the engagement ring that he had given her so many years ago. Claudia gave him a small smile in return and placed one of her hands over his and brought it to her lips.

"That doesn't mean I don't worry." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss but all too soon he pulled away and slowly rose from his crouched spot on the floor. He slowly started heading towards the front door regretting each painful step that took him further away from his Claudia, his beloved.

He was just about to unlock the door that could take him away from her when Claudia's voice called him back "Be careful Nik, people will go to extraordinary lengths to protect the people they care about." Claudia fell back on the bed and signed as she heard the door close and took him away from the man she loved.

Klaus had just closed the door behind him, and had been too caught up in Claudia's last words to him to notice the shadowed figure curiously watching him with a smirk on her face. The shadowed figure's smirk grew even more upon hearing what the woman had said. "Extraordinary lengths indeed…" Quicker than a human eye could track, the shadow was gone.

**Copyright ©**

A/N: So this is a story I've had on my laptop for ages and finallly decided to put it up! Tell me what you think!

Daisy xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**

**30-12-2013**

* * *

Claudia lay in bed remembering the time she had spent with Nik. No matter how long they spent together; it was never enough. When he was with her they were just Nik and Claudia. No evil hybrids or 'Klaus' drama as Claudia liked to call it; it was just them doing normal couple things like normal couples should do.

Claudia often found herself wondering if meeting Nik had been the best or the worst thing that ever happened to her life. In a way she was grateful since it finally meant she got to be free and pursue all the things she had dreamed of in her short life, but it also meant that she had to keep their relationship a secret and never truly be with each other.

Claudia sighed and got out of bed, which had just a moment ago held her beloved, to go take a much needed shower. No matter how many times she had this internal debate with herself she always ended up with the same conclusion - she just couldn't bring herself to leave her him. No matter how many bad things he'd done while she had known him or the infinite number of things before her; she knew she would never leave him, just as he would never dream of leaving her.

Claudia washed her waist length chestnut hair and lathered up her body with her rose scented body lotion that Nik loved so much. She looked down to make sure the ring was still there. To her it was more than just a ring, it was more than just a symbol of her and Nik's love to one another, it was a promise that he would always come back to her. She rinsed off and changed into one of Nik's shirts that still smelled like him and settled down for a night alone. Again.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep!_

Claudia groaned at the sound of her alarm ringing at the ridiculous time of 6 am. If there was one thing she hated about her job it was the hours that she worked. In the 90 years that she had been alive she varied between two professions; either a doctor or lawyer and quickly became the best in both.

Since she was frozen at the age of 24 she could never stay in one job for too long before someone started asking questions, but no matter what she was doing she never liked to leave her hometown of Chicago. It was her safe zone, the place she could always come back to no matter what changed or happened in her life and she would recognise it; from the park where she used to spend her afternoons just watching the world pass her by or the bar where she could drink and dance the night away in the heat of the prohibition.

Claudia was currently a lawyer and was one of the best in the East Coast with people coming in from all over the world to beg her to come and represent them in whatever situation they had gotten themselves into from murder to a messy divorce. She had made a name for herself and was one of the reasons she could charge as much as she did when clients did come to her with their problems.

She checked her phone and found a message from Nik:

_Wish I could have spent the night with you in my arms; it won't be that long before my next visit again love ;)_

Hearing from Nik put a smile to her face and gave her the will to get out of bed for the day. She checked the weather before getting dressed. It was a sunny day so she slipped on a pale blue silk dress and with a black ribbon and a pair of snake skin Louboutins. One of the perks that Claudia found when becoming immortal was the flawless skin and complexion meaning she only had to apply some mascara and eyeliner before she was done. She finished off her look with her signature blood red lipstick that she'd worn since the 20's and refused to depart with.

She grabbed her bag and slipped in her Ipad with all the case information and her Iphone before heading out the door with a black coffee in hand. It was a nice day so she decided to walk to work and get a few minutes of peace before entering the chaotic office for the day. As she left her apartment building, she got the feeling that she was being watched. Being she long term fiancée of the big bad hybrid she could never be too careful. When her search came back empty she simply brushed it off with her being paranoid and carried on with her way to work.

* * *

Katherine had been watching her for the past few weeks, getting to know her routine and what she did. She had been looking for Klaus's weakness for decades and here she was: wearing designer clothing and having one of the most demanding jobs in the country.

Katherine wondered what she was doing with a monster like Klaus- who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone with a flick of his wrist while she would fight tooth and claw to save the innocent from crimes they didn't commit. They were such a contrast that Katherine had to do a double take when she had first discovered the vampire with eyes the colour of deep honey. She knew it was going to be hard to take her since it was be obvious if she went missing due to her high demanding job, but knew it was worth the risk if it got him off her trail. Over the past few weeks he had visited her frequently but briefly, never staying for more than a few hours at most but it was painfully clear that Klaus; the man with no heart always came back for her.

She had discovered her greatest enemy's weakness; and she was to be damned if she let her slip with her perfectly manicured fingers. As she saw her leave her apartment building she noticed that Claudia had felt someone's eyes on her and quickly sped off to make a phone call about her discovery to a certain green eyed vampire.

* * *

**Copyright ©**

A/N: So here's the second chapter, hope you like it and tell me what you think!

Also thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited reviewed or just read the story!

Daisy xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.**

**06-01-2014**

* * *

Klaus was not happy.

Although he never was after he had just seen her, every time it reinforced the fact that he could never stay with her and would always be leaving her for her own protection. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see her last night with the Salvatore's hot on his trail frantically looking for a way to end his live, but he couldn't bear not seeing her. She was the light in his life and when he was with her, nothing else mattered- it was just them.

He remembered the first time he had ever seen her, and he felt like his 900 year old heart was finally awoken. There she was, in her 1920's golden flapper dress that made her look like she was glowing.

.

_Gloria's Bar: Chicago, 1920_

_Claudia arrived late for her shift for the night at the bar that was one of the only places in the city that still sold alcohol, illegally of course. She never intended on working in a bar but she needed enough money to get her through her law school before she had access to her money that was locked away in an airtight trust fund._

_She rushed past some of the other girls that worked in the bar and saw that they were all dressed and ready for the night. She quickly put her stuff down at her vanity and started to touch up her hair in the classic 20's up do. She noticed that Gloria, the owner had made her way into the back._

_"King! Why aren't you dressed yet? People have started to arrive!" Gloria made her way over to Claudia and started to finish her hair while Claudia went to work on touching up her make-up and adding a fresh coat of her favourite blood red lipstick._

_Claudia caught Gloria's eye in the mirror and sighed. "Why are you late this time, honey?" Gloria felt a motherly connection to Claudia and was one of the reasons she let her work in her bar. Since the first time she saw her she had felt the pain and heartbreak that she was going through and knew she needed someone to look out for her._

_Claudia bit her lip and cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry! I had to turn in my paper before my professor left for the weekend and then missed the bus!"_

_This had been the worst year of Claudia's life, first with the murder then having her money cut off from her while the trial took place, she knew it was going to be difficult coming from someone that had everything to someone that had nothing._

_Gloria saw the guilt on her face and gave her a small smile in the mirror. "It's okay honey, but I can't keep treating you different from the other girls."Gloria put her hands onto Claudia's shoulders and continued "Now, let's get you out there so we can get you to work!" Claudia stood up and slipped into her favourite golden flapper dress that fit her like a second skin._

_Claudia gave her a smile, she didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for Gloria, she had picked her up when she had nothing and helped her get back onto her feet. She and Gloria made their way out into the bar already filled with customers even though they only opened less than an hour ago._

_That's when he saw her, making her way into the crowded bar, the customers parted for her like she was fire and no one could take their eyes off of her. From the way her chestnut coloured hair was pinned just to show enough of her fine neckline to her golden dress that made her skin glow and made people do a double take when she walked past just to make sure they weren't dreaming._

_In all of his years he had never seen such perfection that she had, not even from Tatia back when he was human, although it appeared that his vampirism only made him see the finer perfection of her beauty. As she turned her back from him and made her way across the bar, he got to see the shape of her supple body, from her lengthy toned legs to the deep curves of her torso._

_Then he saw her eyes. He'd never seen such a colour that was as rich and deep as hers. If he hadn't believed he was dreaming before, he did now. They were the colour of deep honey, so rich you could stare at them all day and get lost in them. Her face was perfectly symmetrical from her straight nose to her lightly blushed cheek bones to her plump lips painted the colour of blood._

_Klaus had never believed in love at first sight, but if she was anything, it was that._

_ ._

When Klaus looked back at the night, it was one of the best of his existence because it was the night he met her, fell for her and became obsessed with her. Of course, it was that night that meant that now he could never dream of leaving her either.

* * *

**Copyright ©**

A/N: So this is the next chapter, hope you like it!

A big thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed the story, i love waking up and checking my emails to see all the new follows and favourite's this story has!

Daisy xo


End file.
